Revenge
by InuSoruYamuWho
Summary: When Yugi accidentally runs into Yami on the streets, he is overcome with hunger and accidentally bonds with him! With an angry Pegasus on the loose, it's up to Yami to teach master how to fight back with all his heart. But one thing Yugi must realize is, one can not teach a person how to be bitter without suffering themselves. Can Yugi help Yami overcome his past problems? Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Inu: Alright. I figured it was time to try something new since A Neoshadow in Toontown is put on hold until Soru's computer is fixed.

Who: So, the rest of the team decided to try writing stories about the other character's avatars.

Inu: While Yamu and Soru fight with his laptop, Who and I, will be working on a new story focusing on Yamu's avatar Yami. The chapters will be longer than all of our other stories, and yes, it is once again Yaoi so you have been warned!

Who: And with that, please enjoy another of our amazing stories, and don't forget to review!

Inu: P.S. We are naming the story Revenge: Part 1, but let us know if you have a new idea for a title!

Revenge: Part 1

"Worthless, insolent, little useless WORM!" Another blow landed on the face that held two innocent purple eyes. These eyes were filled with sorrow, fear, and something else. Something that the owner of these eyes chose to keep hidden from the intimidating man who stood above him. It was rage.

But who was he to lash out at others? What if he got hurt even more than he was now? All he could do was take it, and whimper and cry when he was alone. He was the worst vampire in existence, and the other man knew it too.

That's right a vampire was getting beaten up by another, and he couldn't do anything about it except to curl up in shame.

-ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ-

It was midnight by the time Yami stumbled out of the bar. The streetlights illuminated the unstable shadow that was his own as he began his unsteady trek home. He would have been in the bar longer, if it wasn't for all of the drunken stares he was getting. He wasn't looking for a partner, male, or female. He was done with relationships. They only led to heartbreak. Of that he was sure. What better way to know than to experience it yourself? And he had definitely experienced it. He still had the scars to prove it. Literally.

"Stupid, horny, asses. All they care about is getting laid and making money to get laid." _Okay, that last thought didn't make any sense. Maybe I had way too many shots at the bar, but hey, it was Friday!_ Yami kept on walking down the street with an alert look on his face, and his hands in his pockets. He knew that from a distance he looked like he was ready to pull something out of them, but in all actuality, his hands were just cold. _Sorry general population, I just want to warm my hands up. _

Yami was glad he had a high tolerance level when it came to alcohol. This meant that he didn't stay drunk very long. This also meant that he had enough of his brain back to notice the sniffling coming from a darkened alley, and also that he didn't have enough of his brain back to ignore the sound. Yami slowed down as he noticed a pale figure in the shadows of the alley, it looked like it was shaking, and he assumed that this thing was where the sniffles came from.

Yami walked over to the body and pulled out the light on his key ring, shining it in the thing's eyes. It hissed at the light suddenly blaring in it's eyes and backed up.

"S-stop!" It whimpered in the voice of a frightened child. "H-hurts! Go away! Y-you shouldn't be here. Bad things will happen if you stay here!"

At this Yami was surprised. A little kid telling him what to do. On any other day, he just might have slapped him and walked away, but he couldn't for some reason. This one being seemed to draw him in and trap him there. Like a squirrel stuck in a box trap, he had fallen for the bait unintentionally dropped.

Maybe it was the pale skin that was constantly flashed as the thing kept scrambling away, or the large, amethyst, frightened eyes that were squinted in fear as he tried to escape, but couldn't. All Yami knew was, one that this thing was actually a small person. Two, that he wasn't trying to escape, just get as far away from him as possible, and three that he had fangs. Large, pearly white ones, which replaced where the average man's canines would be. _Well, isn't this a strange outcome? I come into a seemingly deserted alley, looking for a person in distress, and instead I find a crying vampire. God I really must have been more drunk than I thought!_

"Well, if it's dangerous for ME to be here, than isn't it more dangerous for YOU to be here? I mean, you obviously don't stand a chance against whatever's coming." After Yami had closed his argument, he noticed that the stranger's face began to change into something more…seductive?

"You're right," the stranger said, "I can't."

Yami had a chance to gasp before the stranger had pounced, sending him into a world of darkness.

-ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ-

Yami woke up in a daze. _What the hell? Jeezum what a dream! _ Yami looked around; he was back in his room so that was good. He must have made it back to his apartment, sometime last night. Which was good, Yami didn't need any details, last night was blurry anyways. As long as he got home unscathed, he was good.

He stood up from his bed rubbing at his neck. It felt wired, so he kept rubbing at it, willing the odd sensation to go away. Instead, once he rubbed a certain spot on his neck, his breathing quickened, and his legs felt soft, heat rushed to his face, as he remembered the events of last night.

'_da hell was that? I think I was a-attacked! Should I call the police? _"Of course not, what would I say? 'Help, there's a vampire on the loose, and he just fed on me'? Because that is totally believable…..NOT"

"W-what is?"

"Oh, only the existence of vampires on the mortal plane. Nothing too…." Yami's voice faded out as he looked around him. Someone had just talked to him, and he lived alone. He glance at the couch and paused. THERE WAS A PERSON LYING DOWN ON HIS COUCH!

"AUGH!" Was all Yami yelled, before he ran to the other side of the room, in a corner, with the phone. Sadly Yami had forgotten that he hadn't paid he phone bill last month, so his phone was shut off. "AUGH" was heard again as he raced off to his room to find his cell phone. Digging through his dirty clothes hamper until he found it in the back of his favorite pair of leather pants, he unlocked his iPhone and immediately dialed 911, hoping for someone to pick up. And then he paused.

"DAMN IT! NO ONE WOULD BELIEVE ME ANNYWAYS!" and then he remembered that he was currently hosting a vampire in his suddenly too close living room. "AUGH!" He yelled for hopefully the last time, as he ran towards the bedroom door, closing and locking it, before shoving his whole entire dresser, clothes and all, in front of it. Finally he lay, panting on the bed, holding his neck, as he stared up at the ceiling with a pained expression.

"Is this u-usually how you exercise? Pushing around super heavy furniture in front of doors, just to have to move them again later?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Ah!" The vampire flinched. "I-I'm s-sorry, I-"

"Wait! How did you get into my room?"

"U-Uh, I walked? While you were on the phone. I-I-"

"Stop stuttering!"

"S-sorry Yami, I-I!"

"Wait! How do you know my name?'

"Well, you weren't exactly mumbling to yourself in your brain last night. Honestly, you did a lot of talking before I- n-never mind. Then I had to stop before I was full because I had forgotten about the imprint. O-Oh, now Pegasus is going to hurt me again!" By the time the rant was done, Yami had calmed down, and was staring in shock as the little vampire curled himself up into a small floating ball.

_The kid was floating! He must do that when he gets stressed. It's a little endearing I guess-WAIT I barely know this dude, he's a vampire, and-_

"Hey kid, vampire, thing, what's your name?"

"Y-Yugi." He stuttered, floating back down on the bed once he started calming down. He started looking everywhere else but at my face. "And I AM a vampire. Just not a very good one. I can't even feed properly. Pegasus says that I'll amount to nothing, so I should just die. So, that's what I tried to do, before you showed up and ruined THAT plan. Thanks for that by the way." He said looking at Yami with sarcasm dripping from his lips in waves.

"Um, last time I checked, you were in an alley crying, CRYINNG! In human language, that means that someone needs help! So don't you come yelling at me over something that I didn't know about until the day AFTER you were NOMMING ON MY NECK!" At this point in time Yami was up in his face, yelling with angry gestures. Not noticing the way his eyes fired up with a retort, but he still cowered away in fear. "Oh, now you are acting scared? How do you think I feel? I'm suddenly drawn to this random person I met on the street, my neck hurts, and now he's in my house taking up my space, and giving me a heart attack by floating in midair!"

"W-wait, did you just say your neck hurts?" Yami simply nodded to confirm his statement, before he was once again pounced on by the small vampire. "What the-" Yugi continued to paw at Yami's neck, trying to get underneath the collar of his shirt. Finally successful, he was able to see the crook of Yami's neck, a corner that the human couldn't see even if he tried. Just above the collarbone right where Yami was bitten, was a small black tattoo in the shape of two crossed fists with claws coming out the knuckles. What Yami DIDN'T know was that this was Yugi's mark.

"Oh this is bad! This is really, super, duper, bad!" Yugi started panicking. This meant more floating. This time though, he was flailing around like a child on a temper tantrum. Yami had to practically jump off of the bed in order to avoid the steel toed boots of pain that were swinging wildly about. For some reason he wanted to comfort Yugi. To tell him it was all okay. But he knew that reaching up to pull a panicked vampire down was probably a bad idea. Especially with all the silver studs and points that were visible on his body.

Then suddenly as if he was possessed, he leaned back on his bed with a calm look on his face. _What the-_ And suddenly as if he had hands all over his body, he began to strip, while craning his neck towards Yugi. _ Oh god why a strip dance? What has the world come to? I'm never this submissive. I feel like a-_ Yami couldn't finish his internal struggle, as he was pulled back to the human world by a large gasp followed by a flustered squeak.

I opened my eyes to find Yugi, frozen in mid-air, trying not to stare at me from behind his hands.

Who: Well, we hope you liked this little introduction!

Inu: The cliffhanger was MY idea! *walks off looking smug*

Who: Please read and review, and remember, Revenge is not the actual title, unless you like it. Otherwise please give us some feed back as to what the title should be! Our ideas so far are: Revenge, Fighting Back, The Tame Vampire, and To Teach a Vampire…..yeah, not our best…

Soru: Quick Update! My laptop will be fixed once I get back to Vancouver Washington! It has to be sent off in the mail, because the motherboard fried…..this is what I get for being on it for too long!


	2. Chapter 2

Inu: OMG OMG People reviewed our story guys!

Who, Yamu, Soru: WHOOOOT! A reason to continue writing!

Inu: I think it's fair that for this chapter, I will take control of the replies to people's reviews.

Yamu: There's like, two…

Inu: That means THAT WE NEED MORE! Anyways, to YukitoNO1, Yami in this case will-

Soru: You can't TELL! That's part of the surprise! Maybe if you all are good and send us lots of reviews we will consider giving you a sneak peak!

Inu: Thanks Soru *pushes him out a gummy ship* and to AqousRiverRere, unless you give me an actual question, I will be unable to give you a proper answer!

Yamu: Dude, use your nice voice and maybe Aqous will actually want to talk!

Who: Seriously, Inu, you sound like one of those evil secretaries that think talking to family is more important than getting paid….poor, innocent, stupid fools.

Inu: ARE YOU ALL DONE TALKING ABOUT MY INSECURITIES?! THANKS, REALLY, I APPRECIEATE YA! Anyways, so far one person likes the Tame Vampire as a title, until we have a few more votes; we will stick with Revenge for a title. This also helps people find our story if they want to read more of it! We will be making a public announcement for the new title in a few chapters ok?

Soru: *out of breath from falling to his doom* and now, ugh, Revenge chapter 2!

Revenge: Part 2

"WHERE IS HE?!" yelled Pegasus, as he paced around the now empty room, that was the Prince's. The older vampire could smell the age of the room, and based on what he could tell, the Prince hadn't been back since noon yesterday.

"M-master Pegasus, I-I don't know where he is. I-I can check with the guards though, and see if he told them where he went." Stuttered a small slave boy, as he cowered in a corner. Pegasus was well known for his cruelty against others, but especially towards those he feeds upon. He only went after beautiful people. Those with a subtle face. Then he made sure to feed from them long enough to turn them into his dredges.

Late at night the inhabitants of the castle could hear both pleasure, and pain filled shrieks emanating from the basement that he had claimed as his own. And there was no disguising the stench of blood that he always seemed to carry around himself, like a crimson cloud, just for him. All the servants of the castle were immediately thrown into a silent panic whenever he walked into the room.

"But Mokuba," Pegasus purred, fully turning his attention to the now sobbing slave, "I finally noticed, you are actually pretty cute. How about I give you a…promotion?" Pegasus laughed. Another slave to add to his collection. And with that he slowly advanced towards the poor unfortunate slave boy.

-ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ-

_Well, this worked I guess._ Yami was now halfway undressed, and pinned to his bed. By a vampire. Who has emotional issues? And liked to stutter. Oh and let's not forget the fact that he bonded to him. After he bit him. And then took Yami back to his house. Life was just a great big ball of MoFo sunshine.

"Uuuuum you remember how I said that I had tried to starve myself to death? And then, you found me, and I fed from you?" Yugi asked as he continued to pin down a surprisingly submissive Yami.

"Y-yes, but what does this have to do with me being unable to get you off of my fucking body? I feel like a prized, super rare-"Yugi moaned. _Ok not my best choice of words._

"Well, do you also remember when I said that I had to stop early because I had thought that I had taken too much? Well, um, I didn't finish so I'm kind of still starving, and uh, since you are now bonded to me, sorry about that by the way, the powers that now course through your body are forcing you to try and temp me into feeding from you. Completely not your fault so, don't-don't worry ok?" Yugi tried to look calm, but all of Yami's strongest veins were out in the open like an all you can eat buffet.

Yami was surprised. What happened to the blushing, stuttering, pile of fang that was his master? And when did he start referring to him as master? Instead of the usual shyness, a strong, lean vampire sat on top of him looking fierce, and more than a little seductive. His large amethyst eyes seemed to glow in all their half mast glory as Yugi stared down at his prey. The smile on his face fully showed his now elongated fangs, and to Yami the look was both eerie, and a little sexy.

_Wait. Sexy? No, not again. I'm not falling for this again I don't care whether or not you are my master!_

"Hold up," Yami called as he pushed against the vampire that had begun to nuzzle his neck."I don't know who you think you are, but vampire or not, you are not about to do this to me. I won't have it happen again! I can't be fooled. Not anymore, I'm done okay? GET OFF OF ME!"

This seemed to get through to Yugi, but not in the way Yami had expected. There was no fear in those glowing purple eyes. Instead there seemed to be…..rage? Hurt? Instead of a loosening grip, Yami felt Yugi's fingers tighten around his arms.

"What did you say to me? Did I TELL you to speak? Back down now. Your master commands it. I'm hungry, so we can talk about this later, but I will not have my dredge talk back to his prince!" This last part was spat out as slowly Yugi's fangs came closer and closer to Yami's face. Both boys were showing a sign of will power in their eyes, and the tension in the room was electrical. The resistance between the two was enough to lift them both two feet in the air, Yami's refusal to submit causing Yugi's rage to spike.

"Who are YOU to tell me what to do?" Yami asked all the while continuing to push against Yugi's now constricting hold. Already he could feel himself slowly falling into the abyss that was Yugi's control over him. _Wait prince? _ Yami's resolve wavered. _Since when was I supposed to refer to him as prince? Kinky much? And since when did Yugi purr? The only sound I've heard from his throat so far was whimpering._ Yami's pushing wavered, as he fought an inner conflict with himself. Sadly this was all Yugi needed to take control. In no time he had Yami pinned down on the bed with his face in the pillows. Yugi landed on top of him without a sound.

"Now, "Yugi purred, "Isn't this much better? I'd have you face up, but I can't deal with all the talking when I try to feed." Yugi had to honestly admit. This was the easiest time he ever had when it came to getting his prey to submit. And he wasn't very bad looking either. There was something about the fierceness in Yami's eyes that pulled a shiver out of Yugi's spine. And the uncanny resemblance that Yami had to the vampire made things even easier. Yugi had always been wondering what he would look like in certain outfits, and now he could just make Yami model them for him. Pegasus never let him have a mirror in his room either.

_**That dick of an uncle always thought it was fun to torture me…**_Yugi paused in his musings when his pet decided to mumble something into the pillows. Even though Yugi had excellent hearing, he had a hard time understanding what he said. Lifting up only slightly Yugi allowed Yami to get up so he could repeat his statement.

"What did you say?" Yugi has asked as he tried to mask the annoyance of him having to move.

"I SAID 'I can't breathe,' thank you for letting me up by the way, and 'are you going to bite me, or just nuzzle me to death'?" Yami had to admit, there really was no point in resisting. He was a vampire after all. It was just like trying to move an extremely light, cute, dominating, elephant, from one place to another.

"Well, I was building up to that thank you!" Yugi was getting tired of this. But, now that he was sure that Yami wasn't going to go anywhere, dredges couldn't lie to their masters, he let Yami get up and flip over on the bed. "THERE. Better now? Can we carry on, I'm dying here? Wait! I remember what to do with you now." And Yugi began to stare into Yami's eyes. This practice required patience, and complete calm on the vampire's half. Yami just needed to watch his eyes. And watch him he did.

_Just what is this guy doing? _ Yami thought. _Trying to hypnotize me? Like that totally works dude. Only vamp-Oh FU-_ And Yami was out. Reduced to nothing more than a pile of blood, bones, and flesh, as his mind was sent to sleep until Yugi decided to free him. And then, for the third time in the past two days, Yugi pounced.

-ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ-

Yami woke up with two of the most conflicting emotions in the world. One, he neck was in immense pain, and two, he had a raging hard on. _What the hell Yugi! _Sadly Yami refused to admit that he had the hard on BEFORE he fell asleep, but everyone knew anyways. Yami sat up on his now rumpled bed, and looked around. Nothing seemed out of place. The dresser was still in front of his door, there were clothes thrown around from when he was looking for his cell phone, and he still had his own clothes on from yesterday. Which reminded him, he really needed a shower.

Yami got up from the bed a little slowly, trying not to moan against the friction emanating from his pants. _Sometimes, these pants were designed for people who suffered from sexual frustration. Honestly now is totally not the time for this!_ Yami was about to enter his bathroom door when he heard a whimper. _Oh! Yugi! What happened to Master? Crap! I said it again! _ Looking around his room, he tried to find the emotionally unstable vampire.

He looked under the bed. Nope. Nothing but a whole bunch of porn magazines, and videos Joey had yet to return. Not that Yami was complaining.

He looked between the door and the dresser. All that earned him was a new bump on his head from the door knob, and a small giggle from his currently missing Master.

"You know, you could always try coming out from wherever you're hiding, that would make life way easier…." Yami trailed off hoping Yugi would take the bait.

"W-why don't you t-try using our bond?" And queue the stuttering again. Yami was really getting tired of this. _This vampire is more bipolar than Tea ever was!_ Yami sighed. If Yugi was anyone else, Yami would have kicked their asses for all the stuff they would have put him through.

Summoning up the last reserves of his patience, and temporarily forgetting about his still not soft boner, Yami began thinking about what Yugi had said. _The bond between us huh? What's that supposed to mean?_

_**It means that when I fed from you, a part of your mind connected with mine. We now have a link that allows us to know where the other is no matter where we are. It also allows us to read each other's minds and emotions whenever we want.**_

Wait, Yami paused. Yugi could read his mind? Yami was so shocked he couldn't figure out what to say. He always considered himself a very closed off person, which was just the way he liked it. _How much did he hear? _He thought already forgetting about what Yugi had said.

_**The only thoughts that we are allowed to hear are the ones that we want the other person to hear. Later on I can teach you how to build a wall around your mind if you want to block what I read. But for now why don't you focus on finding me with our link?**_

_Did you know that you don't stutter when you talk with your mind? Why don't you try doing that in real life? I mean it will make people think more of you when you sound sure of your words. _Yami had given up on trying understanding what was going on, or how mind talking was happening. He could always ask Yugi about it later. For now, he really wanted to find him. It would give him peace of mind if he knew were his master was. As he concentrated on the supposed link that they had Yami could hear Yugi reply in his mind.

_**It's not like I try to stutter, I used to hardly ever do it. But ever since Uncle Pegasus started living with us, it started back up again. It got even worse once my mother and father died. But anyways, try focusing on the sound of my mind? They way it feels to you I talk. Now try to follow that feeling with your heart.**_

Yami tried, he really did, but he didn't know what he was looking for. _I don't think that this is working .I don't know what to look for. We only just started talking to each other so how would I know what that feels like?_

_**Hmmmm **_Yugi thought, blocking his mind from Yami for a second, _**maybe Yami needs a feeling he's felt before to act as incentive….GOT IT! Let's try…pleasure?**_ Even though Yami couldn't see him, Yugi couldn't help smiling really large. This little dredge was way more interesting than anything he had seen before. _**Alright Yami I'm going to try something else to get your mind flowing. Don't be afraid. This shouldn't hurt. **_And then Yugi fell into a state of concentration.

_Yugi? Master, what are you talking about? What do you mean shouldn't? Yu-AAAH!_

Who: CLIFFF HANGERRR! *runs back to the Tardis to giggle uncontrollably*

Inu: Yes ladies and gentlemen we did it to you again. Another cliff hanger to get your minds flowing!

Yamu: I don't know whether I should be shocked, or pleased! You made my avatar feel two of the most confusing emotions in the course of a few hundred words! The artistic skill!

Soru: Well, my laptop still won't be fixed until we get back from our small little vacation. So until then please continue reading this work made by Who and Inu!

Inu: *pushes Soru out of a Gummy Ship again* that never gets old!

Soru: *comes back panting* screw, pant, you!


End file.
